


风来风走

by Unsub



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, M/M, womb penetration
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: A🏹B🐺小破车





	风来风走

狼太小了，弦一郎想。他的物什轻易地就撞到了狼的子宫口。狼的子宫萎缩得只有不到正常的一半大小，干涸，孕育不出生命来，但此刻颤颤巍巍地收缩着，畏惧那即将进入的巨物。弦一郎一手扶住骑在他身上的狼，一手摸上狼的腹部。皮肤触感柔软又温润，看不见的内里火热又紧致，绞住他的阴茎，不住地流下汁液。风来吹走了狼颈边的薄汗，却带不走压在喉咙间的喘息，每一次呼吸都留在弦一郎的耳边，弥漫进他的脑髓，让他止不住在心头泛起满足感。  
弦一郎又顶了几下狼的子宫口，激得狼爪子四处乱抓，双腿的肌肉也用上九分的力气去夹他的腰。于是弦一郎用带着胡茬的下巴去厮磨狼的耳畔，舔他眼角的一片斑白。他看得清楚狼紧皱眉头，绷起咬合肌，艰难地用鼻子短促换气，一副痛苦的模样，但他了然于心，这是狼正处于欢愉的表情，而他喜欢的不得了，暗自赞叹狼的狡猾，连快乐都藏得这么深，甚至比一些说不出口的言语还要隐秘。  
“弦……”  
不够，还不够。他在狼舒服得放松肌肉时把狼掀进榻榻米里，捞起双腿放在自己肩上，长驱直入地顶入了子宫，在狼尖叫前捏住他的喉咙。现在狼抓着弦一郎后背的的手指已经紧紧地嵌进肉里，徒劳地大张着嘴，胸膛急促地起伏着，眼中泛起湿润的水光，折射出一小片樱色。弦一郎一边吻他一边操他。吻他发不出声喘不出气的嘴唇，操他热烈地裹住阴茎的子宫，吻得他的唾液不受约束地滑落下巴，操得粉红色的血沫被带出体内流到腿根。  
“嘘—”弦一郎用干哑的声音安慰忍者，不断地碾过那个能让他快乐的点，使自己辛辣冰冷的味道包裹住这副无味却火热的身躯。在越来越剧烈的冲撞下，狼挣扎的幅度越来越小，手指摸索着搭上弦一郎掐着他脖子的大手；他的目光逐渐地涣散着，却还执着地看向弦一郎。直至风停，直至世间的所有思绪与嘈杂化为耳中的白噪音，直至在这一方榻榻米上肌肤的碰触是两人能感受到的全部，弦一郎在那一瞬间捕捉到忍者紧锁的眉头淡下去了，散开的发丝夹杂着汗水，粘在他的嘴边，衬得他嘴角的弧度看起来像一个笑容，笑得弦一郎心脏停拍，胀大的结卡在生殖腔里。  
弦一郎松开了掐住狼的脖子的手，和他一起到达高潮，将精液灌满狼破破烂烂的子宫。挤不下的那些顺着他撤出的阴茎流出子宫，流出生殖腔，混着止不住的血再流出穴口，蜿蜒到腿侧、榻榻米上。狼仍涣散着意识、片刻地放纵自己沉浸在极痛和极乐的微妙平衡中，微微上翻的眼球难以聚焦视线，直到弦一郎用带茧的指腹摸上他深红色的掐痕，他才像被烫到般回过神来，紧紧抓住弦一郎的手臂—那是离他最近的东西，继而大口大口地喘气，喘到咳嗽不止。  
弦一郎观赏着短暂停留在忍者身上的一片狼藉，得到一种将他染上了自己味道的满足感。美妙的、虚幻的满足感。但这很快就不够了。“别想着走。”他把忍者拉入自己的怀抱。这几乎是一个得寸进尺的要求，但狼既没有张牙舞爪，也没有直接逃开，像是力气用尽了，微不可见地点了点头当作回应，蜷缩在他的怀抱里，几乎立刻昏睡过去。  
有那么一瞬间弦一郎希望油线永远也烧不尽，如此一来黎明就永远不会到来。但当他被晨风的凉意激醒时，发现一切都那么理所当然：他的枕边毫无温度，怀抱也空空荡荡；除了一片干涸的血迹，和尚未散去的他自己的味道，什么都没有。


End file.
